Vida de perros
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar que Naruto -por más dueño suyo que sea-, era un total idiota./ Advertencia: Sasuke es literalmente un perro./ Este fic está dedicado a Zero-0017


**Personaje (s):** _Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki._

 **Desclaimer:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Aviso:** Este fic es parte del intercambio de regalos, del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas -sí, lo sé, muy tarde-, y... este mismo está dedicado a Zero-0017. Siento muuuuucho la tardanza linda, intenté hacer el regalo de Free, pero Makoto enamorado de Gou no me sale, y solo se me ocurre un seudo triángulo amoroso, no del todo bueno -aunque igual puede que lo acabe y te lo dé-, y... bueno, esta historia no es tan buena como quería, pero ya está.

Este es el pedido 3, o sea: (Hurt/Confort): Quiero una historia donde Sasuke sea un perro y Naruto sea su dueño. ¡Ojo! Nada de Sasuke con orejitas, quiero a Sasuke siendo un perro en su totalidad, asi que tampoco puede comunicarse con palabras. Que cuente como su dueño le parece un idiota. Jó.

Espero que te guste.

* * *

 **Vida de perros**

* * *

 **1.**

— Hola lindo.

De los primeros recuerdos que tiene, el más remembrable es justo ese. Cuando Naruto –ese es el nombre del idiota-, lo alza fácilmente de las patas, y le empieza a decir motes ridículos, sin tomar en cuenta sus frecuentes ladridos y gruñidos.

Para ser sincero, el primer pensamiento que el perro forma de él, es que… es un idiota –aun ahora, tiene ese pensamiento-, y su primer instinto, va encaminado a hacer lo posible para no ser adoptado por tal tipo de persona.

Por ende, si se toma en cuenta tales sentimientos, es obvio que como método de subsistencia le muerda la mano sin compasión –sus dientes aún son pequeños, pero de igual forma pueden hacer sentir dolor-, y como efecto colateral, el chico le suelte de lo alto, para que caiga como un saco de papas al suelo.

— ¡Maldito perro pulgoso!

Si él tuviera la posibilidad de hablar, le diría que no hay pulga alguna en su cuerpo, y que es más, él –el chico de pelo claro*, idiota-, por su olor corporal, de seguro tenía más posibilidades. Pero como hablar el idioma humano no forma parte de sus dones, solo gruñó.

— Es agresivo, ¿eh? Por eso a pesar de ser tan lindo, nadie lo adopta — acotó la vendedora.

El chico lo escanea un momento más, con el ceño fruncido y… de alguna forma en menos de una hora lo adopta.

.

El perro no para de pensar que hay un malentendido.

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

Lo nombra Sasuke –o eso parece, porque no para de decir ese nombre-, y tras sacarlo de la tienda de mascotas, lo lleva a un hospital. El perro, en ese momento sienta las alarmas de peligro sonar horriblemente fuerte en sus oídos. Él piensa, pues que claro, alguien que es mordido, no puede llegar a encariñarse con justamente ese animal, y hasta puede tomar venganza –él es un perro, pero de momento sabe lo que son es esas ansias de justicia propia, como por decir… cuando le mordió la oreja a un perro que hozó oler su trasero-, y… Sasuke, desea en ese momento morir por una inyección, antes que ser parte de una tortura en un laboratorio.

Y… en realidad nada de eso pasa. El chico lo lleva, a un consultorio, y le presente a una chica, que tal como su dueño –aunque aún no le gusta ese término-, tiene un cabello claro *. Él dice:

— Él es Sasuke.

— Esa broma es estúpida Naruto, lleva a ese perro a donde sea que lo recogiste.

La cara que ella pone es amarga, pero se da cuenta que el llamado Naruto, no vacila ni un poco con su sonrisa en ese momento.

— No, en serio es Sasuke. Hoy le compré y le puse oficialmente ese nombre, 'ttebayo.

Ella los mira ceñuda, como si una broma de mal gusto haya sido dada de parte de… su dueño. Ella le mira fijamente y parece que va a llorar.

— ¿Y por qué le diste justo ese nombre?

— Porque es igual a él. Mira, tiene su apariencia, es de raza, un pelaje negro y bonito que va a juego con su piel estúpidamente suave, y hasta tiene un carácter horrible como él — lo mira en ese momento — ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

Él no entiende de qué están hablando, así que como método de salir del ridículo, gruñe en respuesta. Pero en vez de miedo o enojo, escucha risas.

— Bueno… puede que se parezca un poco — dice la chica, mientras le pasa las manos por la cabeza. Su mano es suave y tersa, además lo acaricia como si fuese un gato.

.

Él le muerde la mano.

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

— ¡Tú, maldito perro! ¡Tú no eres un perro, eres un cerdo, juro que te voy a hacer limpiar este desastre!

Sasuke ladra y gruñe en un rincón, sin saber exactamente por qué su estúpido dueño reacciona de esa forma. Le llevó a esa casa, y de esa forma se supone que es suya –y sí, Sasuke admite que tiene una forma de pensar, más similar a la de un gato que a la de un can-, y como es de su propiedad, vio conveniente marcar su territorio. Pero como estos humanos son tan…

— Naruto –kun, el perro no podrá limpiar nada.

— ¡Pero Hinata, él debe aprender a hacerse cargo de sus errores, 'ttebayo!

Sasuke, la ve de lejos, la mujer que le habla a Naruto, tiene unos cabellos oscuros y una tez blanca, muy pálida. Él piensa que tal vez encontró una persona con la que puede llevarse bien, pero… ella no hace esfuerzo por acercarse. Y Sasuke se da cuenta, que será una extraña, con la que tendrá una buena relación.

.

Piensa que su dueño debería tener una actitud similar a la de esa humana.

* * *

4.

* * *

Naruto le trae un plato de comida –unas horribles croquetas que le parecen de lo más feas-, y se sienta a su lado, después de la pelea, acerca de que según no es bueno tomar por baño el sofá de la casa. Sasuke con el horrible menú que le ofrecieron, decide que no tomará más que agua ese día, solo que… no le dan nada más que comida. Su dueño es de lo más idiota, piensa.

— ¿No comerás? — le pregunta, y Sasuke si pudiera revolvería los ojos, y le diría que esa cosa que le dieron es intragable, pero como no puede, solo jadea, para mostrar que necesita agua. El imbécil no le entiende y en su lugar dice —: Eres igual a Sasuke. Igual de remilgado.

Sasuke quiere decirle que se parece a Sasuke, porque claramente él es Sasuke, pero no puede, así que se mete en la casa de perros que le dieron, y decide tomarse un pequeño descanso.

— Hasta eres igual de asocial.

Le hubiera ido a morder el tobillo en ese instante, pero el perro se siente cansado en ese instante. Además escucha claramente el tono del chico más bajo de lo normal, así que cree que en realidad no está sonriendo, ni tiene la misma actitud de antes – puede que esté enojado, piensa-, pero en realidad, cuando saca su cabeza, y lo ve, nota que su dueño tiene una expresión triste.

Sasuke no lo entiende, y pone su cabeza entre sus patas. Los humanos le parecen un tanto raros.

* * *

 **5.**

* * *

— ¿Es para mí?

Pregunta una niña, que prontamente es rebatida por otro ser humano chiquito –bueno… no tan chiquito como ella-, y empiezan a hacer un escándalo, acerca de si él, pertenece a uno u otro. Sasuke piensa que ellos están muy errados, con la forma en que quieren monopolizarlos. Los de su especie suelen ser fieles con quienes creen su dueño, y de momento la persona que le da esa impresión, le parece tan extraordinariamente idiota, que simplemente le quita las ganas de serlo.

— Sasuke es de todos — dice Naruto, y él gruñe en respuesta, porque eso simplemente le parece de mal gusto, ya que sabe que esos niños lo pueden mal interpretar.

Lo peor es que lo hacen, ellos vuelven a pelearse por él, uno lo agarra de sus patas delanteras y otro de la cola. Los odia, porque parecen tener los genes de ese atarantado.

— Hey, chicos basta — alguien regaña, pero ya es muy tarde, Sasuke, ya mordió al niño que tenía delante, y en un santiamén, le dio un buen mordisco al otro.

Naruto retrocede en ese momento, ya que parece entender que él es su próxima víctima. Pero antes de que pueda atacarlo, el niño –el de sexo masculino-, le acaricia la cabeza con cuidado –y Sasuke se aleja de su tacto con mucho empeño-.

— Parece que serás un buen guardián de la casa Hachiko.

— No, él se llama Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo tu amigo que murió?

Su dueño hace una mueca.

— Sí, como ese.

.

En la noche, los niños intentan comprar su cariño, tirando pequeñas tiras de carne al suelo. Su estómago les agradece, pero de momento, le es primordial tenerlos alejados a punto de ladridos y gruñidos.

* * *

 **6.**

* * *

Pasan unos seis meses, y la vida no es una maravilla, pero se vuelve apacible. Los niños entienden que él no quiere jugar con ellos, la mujer de su dueño, se da cuenta que no le gusta su comida y le da otra, y la mujer que le vio antes que Hinata, entiende que no quiere ser acariciado. El tal "Sasuke", es mencionado con menos frecuencia que antaño.

Pero en lo que respecta a Naruto su vida sigue siendo la misma. El tipo sigue siendo un idiota, le sigue encajando las croquetas horribles, sigue queriendo que limpie o pague su desastre –cuando obviamente no puede-, le sigue queriendo acariciar la cabeza, le bota pelotas para jugar y le grita cada que le rompe un zapato con los dientes, ah y claro, sigue mencionando a su amigo muerto, pero…

— Me han ascendido, 'ttebayo.

El día que consigue un puesto mejor en su trabajo se lo cuenta a él, antes que nadie. Sasuke en realidad no entiende lo que es un ascenso, ni lo que es trabajo, ni dinero, pero entiende que es algo bueno, y el que su dueño vaya a avisarle a él, tal hecho, le hizo sentir cierta alegría compartida. Si hubiera sido un perro más común, apostaba que le hubiera al menos movido la cola por un corto momento, pero no es así su carácter, y por ello le ladra repetidas veces, hasta que el idiota se aleja.

La familia Uzumaki celebra la victoria de su patriarca, lo abrazan, lo miman y le dicen que siempre supieron que él llegaría a tal puesto.

Todos son ruidosos ese día, y hasta intentan meterlo al festejo. Sasuke en lo personal no se siente interesado para algo que no entiende, pero entre toda la alegría, las sonrisas y risas piensa… que al final tal vez –solo tal vez-, no fue tan malo ser adoptado por un idiota.

* * *

· Sasuke ve en blanco y negro –como un perro-, por eso todo el mundo es de cabello oscuro o claro.

* * *

 _En serio siento mucho el retrazo, y para colmo, siento que no haya mucho hurt/comfort en esta. Creo que en un futuro muy próximo le daré otros episodios para complacer el ranted que me has dado, y al mismo tiempo sentir que he terminado esto. En serio, siento la tardanza, pero espero que al menos te guste un poco._

En lo demás, aclarando la historia, pongo un escenario donde digamos que Sasuke murió y hubo algo similar a la reencarnación en un perro -hey, según no siempre se debe reencarnar en un humano-, y de esa forma este perro es el Sasuke del que hablan, pero nadie lo sabe, ni él mismo cabe decir. En lo demás, mi querido amigo secreto me dio un gran desafío, pero fue entretenido hacerlo, y me gustó en muchos sentidos hacer algo así.

Y bueno... ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


End file.
